If This is Love
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: A Chuck/Blair drabble series. Nothing but lemony-goodness drabbles  : if you don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason people
1. Hard Day

Chuck often asked himself what it was about Blair Waldorf that had such an affect on him. Was it her eyes? Her hair? Her body? He would never know, but he knew he loved her with every bone in his body. He knew everything about her. He knew her better than her best friend, Serena, did. Hell, he knew her better than her own mother. He knew her desires, her passions, her worries, her flaws. He had always loved her.

Blair often asked herself what it was about Chuck Bass that had such an affect on her. Was it his voice? His demeanor? His body? She would never know, but she knew she loved him with every bone in her body. She knew everything about him. She knew him better than his best friend, Nate, did. Hell, she knew him better than his own, deceased, father did. She knew his desires, his passions, his heavily guarded feelings, his flaws. She had always loved him.

It was their time now, their time to try to love one another with enough passion to blow up a building. She had seen him be with girl after girl after girl before, and quite frankly, it broke her heart, especially after their limo encounter. He always knew that Nathaniel Archibald wasn't for her, and that they were only perfect on paper. He knew she was destined to be with someone like...well, like him. Well now it was their turn. They would either implode and take down everything with them, or they'd be together forever. Even Chuck wished for the later, as did Blair, of course.

It was a normal day. Chuck went to a business meeting, and Blair went to classes at Columbia. They met for lunch, and didn't meet again until she returned from school and he came from his endless meetings. She arrivied at their apartment first. He came in an hour later, exhausted. He flopped down on the couch, and soon after, she brought him a drink. He took it from her hands, kissing her fingertips lightly. She smiled as he sipped it.

"Thank you," he said. She nodded, and made her way behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hard day?" she asked, kissing his cheek. He nodded.

"Like you would not believe." he said.

He turned his face towards his love, and kissed her lips. He takes her ivory skin hands in his own, and motions for her to join him on the couch. She sits so close to him, almost to close for comfort. She starts to undo his tie, and pulls it off his neck, leaving it draping on the couch arm. She kisses his neck, his jawline, his lips. He smiles as she unbuttons his shirt, pulls it from his pants, and he leans forward so she can pull it off him completley. She rests it next to the tie. He sits back, and she leans on his chest, his arm around her. She plays with his chest hair, and he twirls one of her curls with his finger. With his free hand, he lifts her face to meet his, and he kisses her with passion.

"I think you need to relax, Charles." she says to him after they break. He nods.

"Yes, I think you're right, Blair." he agrees, knowing where it's going to go. She chuckles, knowing that he is the only man she'd ever do this for.

She stood, and took his hand in hers, pulling him to their bedroom. When they both entered, she border-line shoved him on the bed. He sat up on his elbows, waiting for her to do something, anything. But all she does is lay down next to him. He is confused. Isn't this the part where she straddles him and they make out feverously? But not this time. She wants it to be him that in control, for him to make all the moves. He soon catches on when she looks at him as if to say "Well...?" He nods and rolls on top of her. He doesn't kiss her, and every instinct is telling her to reach up. She doesn't. She lays still, and he looks at her with his brown eyes full of love. He moves down, planting a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Her instincts were talking again, telling her to deepen the kiss. She doesn't listen, she lets him do whatever he wishes with her. It's about him right now.

He kisses her jawline, her neck, her collarbone, and his hands explore her sides. He finds her hands and takes them in his own. He places hers on his crotch. She simply looks at him. What did he want from her? He left their hands there, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Take them off," he whispers. She nods. Her fingers begin to undo his pants button and zipper. She slids them off, and throws them off the bed. His hands roam to her skirt, and unzips it. He does the same as she did, and lifts her to a sitting position. He takes off her shirt, and now they are both left in only their underwear. He takes in the sight of her ivory skin. His fingers massage circles on her flat stomach, going farther and farther south with each movement. It sent a shiver down her spine. He kissed her lips again, this time passionately, and wanting, and full of lust. Her instincts want her to rip his boxers off, but she simply lets him kiss her, and moans and his hands move across her inner thighs. He breaks the kiss.

"Oh god Chuck..." she hisses while both of his hands massage her inner thighs, teasing her with every move. She threw her head back.

"Look at me." he demanded. He was no fool; he knew that he would get exactly what he wanted from her. He knew her plans. She looked at him, and he smiled as she listened to him.

"Blair..."he started.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Take them off," he said once again, refering to his boxers. She did as she was told. She was his this time. She would do whatever would make him happy. She took in his growing erection. He noticed her...her awe and marvel at it, as she did every time. He smiled smugly. She knew she would never look at another man like that ever again. Chuck Bass was the only one for her, and they both knew it. He quickly removed her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. He leaned down to kiss the right one, nibbling, sucking, and he rubbed his tounge over her sensitive spot. She moaned. The left one did not go unattended while he did this, he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Then, he switched, doing the same to the other. She wanted him now.

He laid down next to her. He wanted something from her. But what was it? She finally gave the courage to ask.

"What do you want from me, Chuck?" she asked softly, caringly, lustfully. He smiled that Chuck Bass grin that made her weak in the knees. He placed his hand on her waist, and with his strength, made her strattle him.

"I want you..."he whispered in her ear, "to..." he took her tiny hands in his own, "give..." he placed them on his erected cock, "me..." he stopped there. She caught on. She wrapped her tiny hands around his erected cock. She started to stroke him, gently and lovingly. She wanted him to moan, to yell, to say her name. But her requests and demands would wait for another let out a tiny moan.

"Oh Blair..." he moaned, "harder..." She smiled and did as he demanded. He moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He knew what he wanted next, before he ejaculated. He removed her hands and she looked at him inquisitively. He reached forward to kiss her neck, and whispered something in her ear. She moved her lips down to his cock, which was on the verge of cumming. She placed the tip in her mouth, and treated it delicately. He burried the back of his hands in her hair, and gently pushed her down. He wanted his cock all the way in her mouth, and she caught on. She did as he wanted. He moaned louder. He placed his hands on hers, and ushered her to massage what she couldn't stick in that beautiful mouth of hers. He soon came inside her mouth, and she swallowed, the only man that could get her to do that was Chuck Bass.

Now his mind changed from being pleasured to being a basstard and he wanted her to beg. He flipped her over, and he crawled on top of her. He kissed her lustfully, but he would wait to take her. He took the band of her thong in his fingers,and brought it down a little, teasingly so. He kissed her neck, then whispered something.

"Do you want them off, Blair?" he asked her. She simply nodded. Her eyes shut as he removed them a little more.

"Tell me you want them off, Blair." he demanded. She didn't speak, she just grabbed the bedsheets next to her as one hand unhooked from her thong and rubbed circles on her flat stomach.

"Say it, Blair. Say, 'Chuck, take them off of me now.' Say it!" he ordered.

"Chuck..." she started.

"Now, Blair!" he barked at her, but she wasn't upset by this. She loved his demands, and knew where they came from.

"Chuck...take them off of me...now..." she whispered. He thought of teasing her more, but he couldn't wait. He ripped them off. He kissed his way down to her thighs. He ran his tounge along her inner thighs, getting close to her dripping wet pussy, but ignoring it at the same time.

"Oh god, Chuck..." she moaned as he lifted his hands and also massaged her clit.

"Do you want them inside you?" he asked her, refering to his fingers that we're resting just above her opening. She nodded.

"Tell me, Blair." he said. He wanted her to beg him.

"Yes, Chuck..." she said.

"'Yes, Chuck' what?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Chuck, I want you to put your fingers inside me." she said. She gave him what he wanted. He kissed her thighs, and she gasped as he stuck in one single finger. Her instincts were wanting her to tell him to put more inside, but she refrained for the time being. She let out a moan and he continued to kiss, but his finger just rested inside her. She ignored her restraint, and gave into her instincts. Besides, he wanted begging, and that was definetly begging.

"Chuck," she cooed, "more..." she hissed.

"More what?" he asked.

"Please, Chuck...put more in...place your fingers inside me...more...pleeeaseee, Chuuuuck." she said, not wanting to further the conversation. He did as she asked the first time that night. It was what he wanted, he wanted her to beg. But he just placed two more of them there as he kissed the area around her wet pussy. She whimpered and he slightly adjusted his three fingers.

"Do you want me to pound them, Waldorf?" he asked. She nodded. He couldn't wait, and did so. She moaned.

"Oh Chuuuuuckkkk..." she hissed. She closed her eyes and her head rolled back. Chuck stopped what he was doing.

"Look at me, Blair." he demanded. It took all her strength to keep her eyes open. But she did it, and he continued to pound his fingers into her.

"Chuuuuuckkk..." she moaned. He smiled. His lips (finally) made their way to her clit and sucked on it. She moaned again. He removed one finger to allow more room to lick her pussy. His two fingers pounded, but it was only shallow. He didn't go deep in her, which he knew she would want. He licked her pussy. She was already clamping down on his fingers and he loved it. She continued to moan, and he knew she was wanting him to go deeper.

"Do you want me deeper?" he asked.

"Yesss, Chuuuckk..." was all she could say, or moan really. He went deeper in her, then came almost all the way out, then went deeper than ever. She let out a scream of pleasure. He was tired of the game, even though he loved it. He wanted her. And he wanted her NOW. He pounded his fingers a few more times, and she eventually came on them. He lifted his fingers to his lips and licked them. He kissed her, giving her a taste of herself. She licked her lips. He usually asked her if she was ready, but it was all for him this time, and quite honestly, he didn't care if she was ready or not. He was coming and he could tell she wanted it. He kissed her roughly as he slid into her, taking her mind off the pain. He waited while she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. She nodded, a sign for him to begin.

He kissed her once more before he began to thrust into her, slowly, and gently. She soon became annoyed with these actions. She wanted him to go deeper and faster. She knew he loved her too much to have fast sex, like he did before with the whores he had been aquainted with, but there was something about him beeing deep in her that made her weak in the knees. He picked up his pace, and thrusted in her deeper. She gasped the first time, squelled the second, and screamed the third. With the fourth hard thrust, she kissed Chuck to keep herself breathing. He gave her oxygen, and paused so she could regain her breath. She nodded, and he started again. He kissed her neck as he thrusted, and she returned the favor. With the seventh thrust, she was mid-kiss, and bit down on his shoulder. She licked it, not wanting it to leave a mark. On the tenth hard, deep thrust, she finally came. It didn't take long for her.

But he wasn't done with her. He wanted his release. It took five more thrust, which was almost too much for poor Blair to handle. She screamed in pain every time he did, but there was some pleasure behind it. She knew he needed this, and she was letting him have his way with her. Was this how he handled his whores? Not stopping till he got his release? She would never know. She wouldn't dare ask.

He knew it was almost too much for Blair to handle. He knew that she was done. But somewhere deep from inside him, the old Chuck came out. He needed his release after a looooong day at work. He needed just a few more tries. He would do this to those sluts he would mindlessly, and heartlessly, fuck, but it was different with Blair. She was his love, his heart, even. He didn't want to see it end. But alas, he finally came all inside her, and collapsed on top of her fragile body, but carefully doing so as to not crush her.

"I'm sorry..." he said while looking at her. Sweat beads fell off her brow, and he could see the presence of pain in her eyes.

"It's ok...I'm fine." she assured him.

"I should have stopped..." he trailed off, looking away from her. Her hands forced his face back to her own.

"I'm glad you didn't. Sometimes, it's ok to not be so safe, Chuck." she said. He nodded and burried his face in her neck. She held him there, not wanting to break their bond. They rolled over on their sides, not breaking their bond, legs entangled, and slept in each others arms.

_If this is love, _Blair thought, _then I never want to love another man._


	2. Surprise Actions

[I added a second chapter to this. This will be a series of un-related drabbles all concerned with Chuck and Blair as a couple.]

Two months was too long of a time apart. Chuck had some business to attend to in Paris, and Blair, unfortunately, had to stay home and go to her classes in Columbia for the last two months of school. But it was her last day today, and she was heading to Paris to surprise her boyfriend. She had everything planned - she'd stay with her father, Harold, and his boyfriend, Roman; she'd arrive in Chuck's hotel room that night, and they'd be happy to be together once again. She'd even ask him to stay with her at her father's house, and after much deliberation, he'd agree. Then, they'd finally have the summer that they deserved.

Blair arrived in Paris late at night, and as soon as she had said hello to her father, she was out the door, on the way to Chuck's hotel. He had rented a large suite, of course, and as she entered, she heard noises that she only heard him make while they were having stood outside the closed bedroom door, and hoped it was the tv. He couldn't be doing the unthinkable...could he? She finally just walked in, to see what was going on.

He didn't see her right away. But she saw him, pantless, cock in his hand, sweating as he pumped. "Oh Blair," he said, but he obviously didn't see her. She gasped as he moaned her name once more, dropping her bag to the floor. She didn't notice it, and at that moment, neither did he, but a shiny silver device rolled out. He didn't look up, he just continued to...to masturbate to her name. She moved closer, almost entertained by this odd action of sorts. She gasped again, and this time, he snapped his eyes up to look at her.

"Blair!" he shouted, grabbing the blanket and covering himself up. "Wha-what are you doing here!" he asked. She just looked at him for a few moments, then snapped out of her daze.

"I came to uh...to surprise you...uh...should I go?" she asked.

"NO!" he shouted hastily. "Look, Blair," he started to explain, "two months is a long time and I..." she shushed him.

"You don't have to explain." He sighed and looked to where she had dropped her purse, and saw the silver object.

"Blair..." he said cautiously, "what's that?" he asked, nodding towards the object. She looked embarrased, and even though she was closer to it, he beat her to it. He took it in his hands, and soon realized what it was - a vibrator.

"Blair!" he said. "Why do you have this?" She tried to snatch the device out of his hands, but he held it away from her grasp.

"Uh...Serena gave it to me...as a joke. Saying I wouldn't be able to handle it. I, uh, I meant to give it to her before I left, but I didn't see her." she said, but she said it in a way that caused Chuck to not believe her.

"Then why is it out of the package?" he said, trying to catch her in her lie. But Blair was to proud to admit why she really had the thing.

"She uh...she gave it to me that way. Yeah...she handed it to me atfter you left..." she said, trying to convince not only Chuck of the lie, but herself as well.

"Bullshit," Chuck said. He had caught her. "Tell me the truth, Waldorf," he said.

"That is the truth, you Basstard. Now give it here!" she commanded, lunging for it, but he simply moved back, causing her to fall into his pantless lap. Once she realized her placement, she moved back, blushing like only Chuck could make her.

"No it isn't, Waldorf. Now tell me, or I'll be forced to get it out of you by form of punishment." he said smugly. She sighed and sat back, giving up.

"Fine! Ok so Serena didn't give it to me."

"And...?" he said, wanting more information from his girlfriend.

"I...well..." she said softly, and continued the statement even more softly, "I used it...when I got...lonely. Two months is a really long time..." she trailed off, somewhat ashamed. But she felt somewhat better. Now they knew each other's dark secret. But Chuck couldn't be content with that. He handed her the thing, and she took it, avoiding eye contact.

"Show me." he said boldly. She snapped up and looked at him.

"You're insane, Bass. No way." she said.

"You saw me in the act. It's only fair." he said.

"Life's not fair. No." she refused. It was way too humiliating just to admit that she even did it, even to him.

"Blair, do it." he said in a voice that she usually couldn't resist. She almost gave in when he looked at her with pleading eyes, but she remembered quickly what he was asking, and she shook the thought of saying ''yes'' away.

"No." she insited. He just looked at her with those brown eyes that made her melt. After a few moments, he got up, and went back to his position on the bed, and continued his act. "Oh god Blair..." he said as he pumped his own cock. _What is that Basshole up to?_ Blair thought. She stood up, still clutching the vibrator, and sat next to him, but he just ignroed her. He continued his actions of pleasing himself. A sting of jealous overcame her body, until he said her name again. He wanted her. She placed a hand on his leg, but he took one hand and swatted it away.

"I'm ingoring you, until you do it too." he explained. He began to thrust his hips upward (like he would do to her),and pumped, giving her a show. He knew it would make her want him, and it worked. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to be the one to do that to him. He got what he wanted, which was Blair wet with want.

She gave into his insane request. She preformed the action for him that she did quite a few times in the privacy of their empty apartment. She knew his eyes would follow her as she stood, unzipped her dress, and removed it. She knew he was watching, because his moans were fewer, and when she turned around, he had stopped. He quickly started again. She removed her underwear, and just by looking at him, he was turned on even more than he already was. She didn't bother removing her bra, because she didn't want to be completley naked before Chuck, when he wasn't before her.

She laid down on the floor, and flicked the object on "Low." She spread her legs, then took a deep breath in before inserting it in her opening. Once she had the vibrating object inside her pussy, her face melted at it's pleasuring pulsating rythym. She left it in place, and looked at Chuck, awe-struck with wonder. She smirked at him, nodding to his cock, and he quickly remembered what he was doing. He started up again, and she took the vibrator in her hand, and started to push it deeper into her core. The "Low" setting wasn't enough for her. She turned it up one more setting, to "Medium." She gasped as the vibration picked up speed. She pushed and pulled faster and harder. After only a couple of moments, she turned it up to "Hard," and she began to go as fast and as hard as she's ever gone before. She wanted to put on a show for Chuck.

Chuck was a lost cause. He had given up on his own acts and was simply watching her. He envied that machine for going inside her so deep. He wanted that to be him. He slid off the bed, and removed his unbottoned shirt. He sat facing her, not to close, but not to far either. She closed her eyes, and continued to please herself. "Oh Chuuuuckkk..." she called out his name, acting as if it was he who was doing this to her. "Oh yesssss," she hissed. He was instantly weak in the knees as she called his name. She threw her head back as she pounded. He took one of her feet in his hands and massgaed, just wanting to touch her. But she writhed out of his touch, doing the same to him that he did to her. He decided that it was time that they were both naked, and removed her strapless bra with ease. He moved back to his seat. With one final thrust of the thing, she came onto it, and screamed out, "OH CHUUUCKK! YESSSS!'' She fell back in exhaustion, and let the thing continue to vibrate inside her.

Chuck crawled over to her, moving her hands out of the way, and taking the thing out, turning it off, and tossed it aside. He crawled on top of her, and kissed her. He kissed a trail to her ear. He whispered, "Shall I please you now, my dear?" She nodded. Before he did anything, he had to clean up the mess she had created herself. He licked up her juices, but he ignored her now dripping wet core. He left tiny kisses around the area, but never the area itself. She whimpered as he made his way back up to her lips. When he tried to kiss her lips, she moved her head to the side, and even though she wasn't facing him, she could tell he was smirking.

"Ok, Blair." he said and made his way down. "You have to keep your eyes open and watch me, though." he said. She nodded. "Tell me you will, Waldorf."

"I will keep my eyes open and on you, Bass." she said.

He began to kiss her labia, and ran his tounge slightly inside her. Her eyelids fluttered, but she knew if she closed them that he would stop. She knew Chuck Bass better than that. He set his hands dangerously close to her core. He tounged her clit, and penetrated his tounge deep into his loving girlfriend's most private of parts. She placed her hand on the back of his head, to keep him in place. He chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Waldorf, don't you worry." he said. He continued to put his tounge in places that no man's tounge has ever been before, other than Chuck's of course. He placed a single finger in her core, and flicked her clit with it. He entered two more and began to please her with his mouth, tounge, hands and fingers. When he was done, he kissed a trail to her lips. He teasingly placed his erected cock over her entrance, and she moaned as he grinded on top of her. He was determined to make her return the favor, but he couldn't wait any longer.

He didn't ask if she was ready, he simply slipped into her and began to thrust, instead of the usual waiting for her to adjust. He wanted her to scream his name. And he wasn't above telling her that.

"Scream my name, Blair." he said. He trusted hard into a spot that made her do exactly that.

"CHUUUUCK!" she yelled as he hit that spot again. All Blair could see was white every time he hit that spot. "Oh Chuck..." she said, "oh please..."

"Oh please what?" he said quite smugly.

"Pleeasee go deeperrrr" she purred in his ear, then kissed his shoulder as he trusted in her again. She bit down on his shoulder and kissed it after she realesed. He attempted to go ballsdeep inside her(which he almost did), and she began to moan and yell and scream as he loved. She eventually came with him, and he rolled over on the side of the floor. She stood, laid on the bed, and patted the space next to her. He wondered what this amazing woman wanted next as he laid down.

She strattled him and didn't waste any time; she took his cock in her hands and pumped like she had seen him doing, softly at first, then gradually getting harder with his prompting groans.

"Oh god Blair. Yessss..." he hissed. He loved what she was doing, but, much to his dismay, she removed one hand, and touched her own self, because she was simply not done. As she pleased both herself and her lover, his erection grew even larger. He removed her own hand, replaced it on his firm cock, and fingered her himself. She threw her head back as she pumped, moaning and purring his name with affection.

"Blair..."he said, "I'm going to cum."

"Me too, Chuckie." she said to him. He came all over her, and she came all over her. She didn't bother wanting it to be cleaned or licked. When she removed his fingers, for he had insterted three when he started, she sat on his cock and rode him to oblivion. He went deeper than he did the first time, and his balls were touching her skin. They both rode out their third orgasm that night, the second with each other. When they were done, she collapsed on his chest, and slept the night while he was still inside of her. She didn't care. She wasn't ready for the night to end, and she certainly wasn't ready for him to be out of her.


	3. The Nervous Game

Blair Waldorf walked into her father's house after a long day of shopping. Chuck had, of course, agreed to stay with her there, instead of his hotel room. He still had meetings to go to during the day, so Blair spent a lot of time with her father and shopping and eating French food. But today was different. Blair was in desperate need of some relaxation. Her favorite French spa was closed today, so she decided to go home.

Blair's mom always had a way with making Blair feel terrible about herself. Today was one of those days. She walked into her father's villa in France, and upon seeing his absence, she let out a scream, broke down crying, and fell to her knees, head in hands. From out of nowhere, Chuck Bass appeared. He ran to his love, and placed an arm around her. She looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

"What happened, Blair?" he said, genuinely concerned.

"My mother happened. She has a way of making me feel like shit." she said, burring her head in his shoulder. He kissed her head, and held her there for a long time. Finally, she sniffed, and sat her head up. She placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Where's my father?" she asked him.

"Gone till later. Much later, or so he said" he answered her. She simply nodded, and looked at him with pleading eyes. She needed him to relax her, make her feel beautiful. And he'd comply with that silent request, of moved her softly out of his arms, and she looked at him curiously as he stood. He bent down, and kissed her on the jaw.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, "stay here." She nodded and he walked off, most likely to their bedroom. He came back only a few minutes later, and took her hand in his, and helped her up.

"How chivalrous of you, Bass." she said, smoothing out her skirt.

"Well I try, Waldorf." he said smuggly. He placed his arm firmly around her waist, leading her into the bedroom. When they entered, the lights were dimmed, and there was a chair in the middle of the room.

"What's going on, Bass?" she said, trying to sound demanding, but instead, sounding almost interesting. He simply sat her down, and removed her shoes.  
"We're going to play a game," he said, placing his hand on her ankle. "Are you nervous?" he asked, putting on his signature Chuck Bass smirk.

"No, you idiot." she said, knowing the game. He moved his hand up to her knee, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. "Are you nervous?" he asked again. "No." she said strongly. He moved his hand up midway her thighs. "Are you nervous yet, Waldorf?" he asked. She shook her head, with a grin plastered on her continued to move his hand up higher, inches away from her core. She was determined to answer "no," which was easier said than done when he started to rub it. "Are you nervous?" he asked. She said, "no" yet again.

Chuck was starting to get frustrated. He wanted her to say "yes" just once. So he planned his next move carefully. He used two hands instead of one, and he didn't care if it was against the "rules." He placed his right hand on her breast, squeezing it, and his left hand moved closer to her pussy. "Are you nervous?" he asked. Her breathing became uneven and his fingers rubbed closer to her core, but she still denied her nervousness. Chuck placed his left hand directly on her pussy, and his right hand stayed put, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. "Are you nervous?" he asked once more. She couldn't say "yes" because she knew he would stop, but she knew that he would know if she was lying. Which if she said "no" she would have been. Finally, she said, "Yes...but don't stop." and he continued. He decided that the lacey thong was a god thing. He toyed with the band and asked her the question again, her answer being no again. He removed his hands.

"What are you doing, Bass?" she said, her voice pleading him to continue. He simply lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He crawled on top of her, and kissed her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. She knew what answer he wanted just by his eyes.

"Yes, Chuck..." she said, and he smiled. His hands trailed back down to her thong and removed them, keeping them looped around one of his fingers.

"Are you nervous?" he asked once more.

"No, Chuck..." she said, and he smiled again. She knew exactly what answered he wanted at all times. He removes her clothes and throws them somewhere in the room, bra included.

"Are you nervous?" he asks. He wants a no.

"No, Chuck..." she said once again. He put two of his fingers at her mouth, and stuck them in. She licked them like she would lick his cock, and she could feel his erection growing; his groin was touching her thigh. When she was done, he slipped them into her vagiina. He began to move slowly in and out, and her breathing becomes uneven again.

"Are you nervous?" he asks once again. She shakes her head. "Say it, Blair." he demanded.

"No, Chuckkkk..." she hissed with pleasure. He continued to do that for a while before ending. She saw it in his eyes that he wanted to be released of his clothes. She took his tie off, his shirt off, his pants off, his boxers off. He took her hands in his and placed it on his cock.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, Chuck," she said again, feeling his erection build. He moved their hands, and he positioned himself on her pussy. Without needing to ask again, she simply answered his question with a kiss. He entered her, and she gasped.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, for the last time.

"No." she said. He began to thrust into her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned. As he began to thrust harder, her noises grew from moans to screaming his name. After what seemed like just a few seconds, but was really only a few minutes, they came together. He rolled over next to her, and let out a heavy sigh of contemptment.

"Wow..." she said. "Best game of nervous, ever." He nodded and soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

[i know it was a bit shorter and maybe not as good at the end.]


End file.
